


heaven is a place on earth (with you)

by fowlbyname45



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Soft Din Djarin, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: You are finally going to see the face of your newlywed husband. Will it be all you hoped for?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 26





	heaven is a place on earth (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> "It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
> Everything I do  
> I tell you all the time  
> Heaven is a place on earth with you"  
> -Video Games, Lana Del Rey

You were sitting on one of the chairs in the cockpit of the Razor Crest, a blindfold over your eyes and heart beating so fast you could hear it pounding in your ears. _This was it._ You had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. After such a long time of pining, repressed feelings, and longing touches, you would finally be seeing the face of the love of your life, of the man who you cared for more than anyone else in the galaxy. Din's Creed hadn't allowed you to do this before, but now that you were married it was suddenly all too real a possibility.

You were taken out of your thoughts by the very person they had been about. Feeling ungloved hands grab your own gently, you immediately held them back, enjoying their warmth against your skin. "Are you ready?" Din asked, and _oh Maker_ , that was his voice, completely unmodulated by the helmet and sending a pleasant shiver down your back. 

"I think I am," you said. The two of you had decided to keep the blindfold on until the exact moment you were ready, and right now, you realized that you were. You were ready to see him, to touch him, to feel how your hand felt against his face.

"You're sure?" Din asked, a bit of nervousness seeping into his tone. "I don't want you to think...well, I might not be what you're expecting."

You gave one of his hands a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me, Din, I'm sure. And I don't really care what you look like - I already love you, and nothing will ever change that. If anything, this will make my feelings stronger."

You heard Din take a deep breath from in front of you. "Okay. I'm ready if you are."

You nodded immediately, and before you could make a move to start taking off the blindfold, Din had already started doing just that. In a moment, he had untied it and dropped it onto the floor beside him. Your eyes were still screwed shut of of pure instinct, but then you reminded yourself who you were with and remembered that it would be worth it. You slowly opened your eyes, your breath heavy with nerves, and were greeted with a sight you immediately knew you would never get tired of seeing.

Din was standing in front of you, armor and helmet off - completely vulnerable. Your eyes drank in his face as if you were going to die from thirst. You started from the top of his head, seeing the messy dark brown curls there, a little matted from the helmet. Then your gaze fell to his eyes, which were a deep, rich brown, a color that suited him so well you didn't know why you hadn't thought of it before. Then his nose, curved in a slight hook, and the neatly trimmed mustache beneath it that caused your mouth to turn up in a slight grin. Finally, you saw his lips, slightly parted in anticipation with the bottom one a little more plush looking than the top.

The sight left you almost breathless, and right away you stood up to put your hand against his cheek, the contrast between the soft skin and rougher stubble there feeling nice against your palm. "You're beautiful, Din. Absolutely _mesh'la_ ," you said, remembering the Mando'a word he had taught you what seemed like eons ago. He smiled, widely and genuinely, and you felt the tiny dent of a dimple against your hand.

"So...you like it?" he asked, the smile causing his eyes to turn bright.

"Of course," you replied without hesitation. "I love it."

With that, you leaned in a little more, laying your forehead against his own in a Keldabe kiss. You both closed your eyes, and felt the tension between you burn like a warm fire. A few moments later, Din spoke again, softer this time and blessing you with the sound of his voice. "Please never stop loving me like this."

His words caused your heart to flutter inside your chest, and you couldn't help it when you leaned in to press your lips against his own. He responded fluidly, putting an arm around your waist and reciprocating immediately. Your head spun with the feeling as you reached your arms around his neck and felt your hands move towards his hair. It occured to you that this is what _home_ felt like.

After some time, you pulled away, your stomach whirling at the sight of Din with his curls made even messier by your fingertips and his lips slightly swollen. But then you noticed something: there were wet tears on his cheeks that definitely hadn't been there before. You furrowed your brow in concern. "Din, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, _cyar'ika_ ," he replied weakly, moving a hand to wipe away the tears. "It's just...I've never had someone show me how they felt like that before."

"Oh, Din," you said, tracing your finger gently around the shape of his mouth. "I'll always be here to show you how I feel. No matter what."

This caused him to wrap his arms around you in a tight hug, and as you did the same for him, you felt his heart beat against the soft planes of his chest. " _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, riduur,_ " he mumbled.

You smiled against him. "I love you too. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations, if you need them!  
> -mesh'la: beautiful  
> -cyar'ika: darling, sweetheart  
> -ni kar'tayl gar darasuum: I love you forever  
> -riduur: partner, spouse
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
